


Истинный враг

by Sagebrush_Wind



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagebrush_Wind/pseuds/Sagebrush_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новый игрок делает ход. Что будет, когда в привычный круговорот событий вмешается прошлое? И как поступит Мелло, когда ему откроется лицо истинного врага?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

Приют Вамми. Англия. 2006 год.

Это был один из первых летних деньков, когда солнце светит по-настоящему тепло и ярко. Развалившись на молодой, зеленой травке под яблоней и закрыв глаза от удовольствия, я наслаждался теплом. Ещё совсем чуть-чуть, и нужно будет идти в библиотеку. Домашнее задание сегодня как назло, ужасное. А так хочется немного побездельничать... Но, от этой лени меня отлично спасали мысли о Ниа. Вот он точно всё сделает на «отлично». Даже лучше. Нет такой оценки, которая достойна нашего чудо-мальчика. У-тю-тю. Поэтому, ещё совсем немного полентяйничаю и пойду. Но, мои драгоценные минуты покоя были бессовестно нарушены. Чувствую, как надо мной нависла черной тучей чья-то тень. Глаза открывать жутко не хочется, но приходится. С грозным видом, уперев руки в бока, надо мной стоит Линда. Ну, чего этой противной девчонке ещё нужно, а? Терпеть её не могу. Негодующе молчит, затем, всё же выдаёт мне:  
— Я видела, как ты сегодня сломал паззл Ниа!  
— Замечательная наблюдательность, — спокойно отвечаю я, садясь на земле.  
— Я расскажу Роджеру, Мелло! Как ты можешь быть таким жестоким! Он же тебе ничего не сделал!  
Выражение злобы на её детском личике сменяется обидой. Тоже мне защитница. Сколько можно лезть не в своё дело и пытаться социализировать этого недомерка?  
— Слушай, Линда, может ты просто оставишь меня в покое, а? Иди, и рассказывай кому хочешь, — я всё ещё зол, из-за того, что нарушили мои минуты безмятежности. Это я погорячился, конечно, мне вовсе невыгодно злить её. Если Роджер и другие узнают... В общем, мне светит очередная головомойка, которая ничуть не поспособствует росту моего авторитета в приюте. А мне он очень нужен, если я хочу стать приемником Эл. Хотя, что это за «если»? Хочу, конечно.  
Вижу, как она обижено надувает губы, и понимаю, что надо срочно что-то предпринять, пока мне не влетело из-за одной глазастой дуры.  
— Ладно, прости. Я не хотел тебя обидеть. А Ниа... Так я случайно пнул его паззл! Перецепился просто. А нечего его раскладывать, где попало! Будет несправедливо, если ты расскажешь об этом Роджеру, правда? Меня накажут, но я ведь не хотел ничего такого.  
Делаю как можно более невинные глаза. Не знаю, видимо получается, прилично, потому что она явно немного остывает и отвечает мне:  
— Ну, хорошо. Я даю тебе ещё один шанс исправится. Ты пойдешь и попросишь прощения у Ниа. Если ты не специально, значит это будет просто.  
Нет, ну это уже совсем! Кем она себя возомнила? Чувствую, как вскипает от злости кровь. Держи язык за зубами, Мелло. Не то, влетит тебе куда больше, чем только за Ниа.  
— Это лишнее. Ты же знаешь, что мы с ним вовсе не друзья. Я не буду просить у него прощения!  
— Значит, ты специально! Ты такой злюка, Мелло! Ниа не заслужил такого отношения. – Показывает мне язык и убегает прочь.  
Вот и поговорили. Вот и понежился на солнышке Мелло. Мысленно чертыхаясь, встаю с земли и направляюсь к зданию приюта. Теперь точно влетит. А всё из-за этого недомерка... И почему он вечно меня так раздражает? Почему я не могу вести с ним борьбу разумов? Лишь её одной мне вечно мало...


	2. Часть 1. Лицо врага

Япония. Токио. 2013 год.

На Токио медленно опустился темный полог ночи. Но, в районе дешевых забегаловок и неоновых огней это не так легко заметить. Встреча назначена на 11 вечера. Или уже ночи? Мне без разницы. С собой мы решили взять лишь двоих ребят, как и было сказано. Это мирная встреча мафиозных главарей, а не разборка. Улыбаюсь своим мыслям... Мирная. Как странно звучит. Но, для якудзы это приемлемо. От нечего делать мну фольгу от шоколадки. Мэтта, сидящего за низким, японским столиком рядом со мной, и играющего в PSP это ничуть не раздражает. Время от времени до меня долетает его тихая ругань и презрительное «Гейм Овер» издаваемое приставкой. Похоже, Мэтту не везет. За моей спиной смирно стоят двое ребят, которые в случае чего обеспечат нам поддержку в бою. Но, я всё же надеюсь, что этого не случится. Не до того мне, ох, не до того. Не могу понять, что потребовалось якудзе от нас сейчас? Мы не претендуем на их территорию, я нанимаю только тех, кто не имеет к ним отношения. Хреново будет сцепиться с ними. А тем более, с кланом Летящего Дракона. Я слышал о нём, естественно. Немного, только слухи, но их было достаточно. Один из старейших кланов, придерживаются древних традиций, не переносят современные группировки. Ранее клан был весьма активен, но последние годы притих. Наверняка, этому поспособствовал Кира. Сейчас все его боятся. И не зря.  
Мы уже полчаса сидим в дешевом ресторанчике в одном из злачных районов Токио. Люблю приходить на встречи заранее. Люблю, чтобы поле боя принадлежало мне. Скучно. Противно мигает за окном неоновая вывеска, гласящая, что лучшие суши именно там. В этот миг, открывается входная дверь, и в небольшое помещение ресторана протискивается группа из четырех человек. Работники ресторана, официанты, и даже пара случайных клиентов, провожают их испуганными взглядами. Всё верно, ведь эта территория принадлежит им, насколько я помню. Их здесь каждая собака знает. Но, если проболтается полиции... что ж, мертвые псы не лают.  
Сейчас посмотрим, насколько томным будет этот вечер. Отбрасываю скомканную фольгу в сторону, и кивком указываю Мэтту на вошедших. Он как раз очередной раз продул, и вовремя проследил за моим взглядом. Компания сразу приближается к нам. Знают. Да уж, меня в моём пальто с чёрным перьями и шрамом на полрожи, как и парочку здоровых мальчуганов за моей спиной, сложно принять за обычных поздних посетителей. Подойдя к столику, один из них откидывает капюшон, и я, наконец, вижу его лицо. Ах, я сказал его? Простите, её...  
Да не может этого быть... Женщина! В якудзе! Какая редкость. Они редко доверяют этим хищным особям. Но, сомнений быть не может, в коротком, черном платьице, плотно обтягивающим стройное тело, с аккуратно собранными в тугой пучок волосами, и в высоких кожаных сапогах. Да, это определенно она. Правда, на японку-то не очень похожа. К тому же... Мне почему-то кажется знакомым её лицо. Мог ли я где-то её видеть? Сомневаюсь. Но, проклятье, эти живые, карие глаза. Нет, не может... Чувствую, как сидящий рядом Мэтт слишком громко выдыхает. Да, он тоже заметил.  
— Мелло, это... Это же... – Шепчет он.  
— Здравствуй, Линда. – Сохраняя спокойствие, обращаюсь я к девушке.  
— Здравствуй, Мелло. И Мэтт, конечно же. – На её губах появляется едва заметная улыбка. Она довольна произведенным эффектом. Я ничем стараюсь не показать удивление весьма неожиданной встречей, но вот Мэтт... Идиот, закрой рот, и нечего так на неё пялиться.  
Линда снимает плащ, и отдаёт его одному из своих спутников, на миг поворачиваясь ко мне спиной. Как славно, что она не видела меня в этот момент. У меня на какую-то секунду перехватывает дыхание, когда я вижу верхушку большой татуировки на её спине, открытой вырезом платья. Но, мне не нужно видеть всего, чтобы понять, что там изображено. Я уже довольно давно вращаюсь в мафиозных кругах. Дракон. Такой дракон... Да что за идиотизм! Это клановое тату. Более того, человека, очень высоко стоящего в клане. Я использую момент, чтобы ткнуть под ребра Мэтта, заставив того собраться. Линда опускается за стол напротив нас, со словами:  
— Значит, это не слухи. Действительно, сам Мелло удостоил своим визитом здешнюю мафию. Хотела в этом лично убедиться.  
Как сильно она изменилась. Это уже не та мелкая, противная девчонка, донимавшая меня в приюте Вамми. Передо мной была серьезная, уверенная в себе девушка, с пристальным взглядом, но всё теми же яркими, карими глазами. Только, что она здесь делает?  
— Да, есть у меня парочка важных дел в Токио, — обыденно отвечаю я. – Куда интереснее то, как ты здесь оказалась.  
— Не ожидал увидеть, да? – усмехается она уголками губ. – Я уже пару лет возглавляю клан Летящего Дракона. После смерти моего достойного мужа, обязанности главы мне пришлось взять на себя.  
Такая тоска и смирение в голосе. Слишком уж явно. Готов поспорить, что муженька своего ты сама в могилу и свела.  
— Это ничуть не объясняет, как ты оказалась в Токио, так далеко от мест, где мы выросли.  
Давлю на память, да. Пусть лучше думает, что я давно забытый друг детства, чем возведет в статус врага. Не хотелось бы влипать в кровную месть якудзы.  
— О, это тебе будет вовсе не интересно, да и рассказывать долго, – отмахивается Линда. – Лучше поговорим о деле. Я ведь пришла сюда не только для того, чтобы убедится в том, что ты в Японии.  
Молча киваю. Ну да, безусловно, она что-то задумала. Не нравится мне всё это. Ой, не нравится.  
— В силу некоторых обстоятельств, у нас с тобой теперь один враг, — продолжила она. – Его имя уточнять, думаю, нет смысла.  
Враг у меня всегда был только один, и его имя уже порядком приелось мне, хоть это и не мешает мне повторять его снова и снова.  
— И чего же ты хочешь от меня? – Решаю спросить прямо.  
— Я предлагаю, объединить усилия. Ты всегда хотел ему отомстить, всегда стремился превзойти его. Так почему бы нам не объединиться? Мы выяснили местонахождение Ниа. Дело за малым. Я избавлюсь от Ниа, мешающего моим планам, а ты – от старого врага.  
Ах, вот оно что... Ну, нет, детка. Ниа мой и только мой. Я сам его свергну, только я буду наслаждаться отчаянием в его глазах, когда он узнает, что проиграл.  
— Я вынужден отказаться,— практически физически чувствую напряжение, повисшее в воздухе. Ну и пусть. Не знаю, сколько головорезов она оставила за дверью этой дыры, но если есть лишь, те, что с ней, то мы справимся. Какой-то миг она молча смотрит мне в глаза. А затем, её звонкий смех прокатывается по залу. Похоже, Линде действительно весело.  
— Как смело! Отказать главе клана Дракона! – Она мне мило улыбается. – Ты ничуть не изменился, Мелло. Всё такой же резкий и грубый. Немногие бы так поступили. Ну что, ж, это твоё право.  
И всё? Никакой пальбы, катан в спину, кровной мести? Не верю. Похоже, моё замешательство отразилось на лице, она снова заговорила:  
— Это было всего лишь предложение, Мелло. Ты был волен отказаться, что и сделал. Вы нам не враги, пока не вмешиваетесь в дела клана. И я не горю желанием тебя убивать. А может, мне даже будет выгодно твоё обособленное противостояние ему. Кто знает? Так что, это окончательное решение?  
— Да, — я утвердительно киваю головой, дав понять, что не передумаю.  
— Пусть так,— она поднимается из-за стола. – Приятно было снова тебя повидать, Мелло.  
— Взаимно. – Нагло вру я в ответ.  
— До встречи. Возможно, даже скорой. – Накинув плащ, Линда вместе со своей охраной направляется к выходу.  
— Угу, — невнятно проговариваю я.  
Наблюдаю за тем, как она покидает ресторан, как идет, мерно покачивая бедрами, как прыгает выбившаяся из прически прядь её волос. С негромким хлопком закрывается дверь за якудзой. В ресторане воцаряется тишина.  
— Вот сука! – Мой кулак с грохотом опускается на стол. Надо было придушить её ещё в приюте! Конечно, стоило бы вести себя потише в местах, принадлежащих её клану, но я не выдерживаю, как обычно.  
— Да уж, вот это встреча, ничего не скажешь, — присвистнул до этого молчавший Мэтт.  
Какого хрена она появилась именно сейчас? Зачем ей понадобился Ниа? Ведь в приюте она относилась к нему хорошо, впрочем, и ко всем остальным. Мисс-я-хочу-как-лучше. Что с ней произошло? Ситуация превратилась в абсолютный бред. Теперь начнется охота за Ниа...  
«Мы выяснили местонахождения Ниа»  
Её слова эхом разносились у меня в голове. Она знает, где Ниа. Совсем недавно я побывал в его штаб-квартире. Конечно, все знают, где он. Но, раньше он никому не мешал, а теперь... Просто издевательство какое-то! Всё некстати. Я достаю из кармана шоколадку, не глядя, разворачиваю её, и откусываю хороший кусок. Что мне теперь делать? Я не могу позволить этой сучке добраться до Ниа. Они убьют его. Проклятье, я лучше сам пущу ему пулю в лоб! Кому ты врешь, Мелло? Ты никогда не сможешь это сделать. Уже не смог. У тебя был шанс, он сам сказал тогда – хочешь, стреляй. Ты мог всё это прекратить. Но, даже Ниа знает, что у тебя не хватит духу нажать на курок.  
Он знал, что я не выстрелю. Он вернул мне фото. Дурацкое фото с дурацкой надписью... «Дорогому Мелло». Как глупо звучит. Но, это было написано его рукой. Без сомнений, этот почерк... Я ни с чьим его не спутаю. Бред! Что лезет мне в голову!  
Я снова уделяю внимание шоколаду, напрочь забыв о Мэтте. Но, он просто молча ждет, он привык к таким моим размышлениям.  
За Ниа охотилась якудза. Он проиграл, сам того не зная, и вовсе не мне. Но, я не могу дать ему погибнуть. Не от её руки. Линда не дура, как бы мне ни хотелось в это верить. Она тоже воспитывалась в Вамми, и не случайно. Если она ведет свою игру, то кончиться это может совсем невесело для Ниа. Ведь он даже не знает о том, что она в Токио, о том, что она опасна. Я должен что-то предпринять, должен... Ещё одна смятая фольга летит на пол.  
Но, если я ввяжусь в это дело, то хода назад не будет. Это значит пойти против якудзы, играть с огнём. Но, я ведь привык, верно? Это гораздо рискованнее, чем многое, что я проворачивал раньше, но бывало, я ещё и не так попадал. Это глупый, практически бессмысленный риск. У меня пока мало людей, я не выдержу открытого противостояния, но позволить Линде добраться до Ниа... Он мой. Это выше моих сил.  
— Мэтт, мы едем в штаб-квартиру Ниа, — бросаю я своему другу, поднимаясь из-за столика. Кивнув своим сообщникам, направляюсь к выходу. Лицо Мэтта выражает понимание. Такое понимание, что мне становится противно. Он знает. Он знает всё, и даже больше. Мэтт понимает, что значит для меня вражда с Ниа. Пусть даже и не совсем так, как понимаю её я.


	3. Часть 2. Разговор

По ночным улицам Токио мы неслись к высокому зданию из стекла и бетона. Едва ли я с самого начала отдавал себе отчет в том, что делаю. Просто так было нужно и всё. Я так хотел. Но, по дороге к штаб-квартире у меня уже сформировался готовый план действий. Я знал, с чего начать, и как подступиться к той опасной игре, что вскоре развернется между мной и Линдой. Нельзя тянуть время, иначе она сама выследит меня, так же, это невыгодно в создавшихся условиях с Кирой. Нужно действовать быстро, использовать то, что у нас есть сейчас.  
— Что ты намерен делать? – спрашивает Мэтт.  
— Увидишь, — отвечаю я. Нет времени объяснять. Ох, Мэтт, вряд ли ты бы одобрил...  
Мэтт затормозил на парковке возле нашей цели. Выйдя из авто, я поднял взгляд, чтобы ещё раз убедиться в ненадежности стеклянной башни, возвышавшейся надо мной. Самое время для поздних визитов. Посмотрим, спит ли Ниа вообще.  
Пустили меня не сразу. Казалось, даже не сам Ниа, а скорее жалкая горстка его защитников не хотели этого делать. Но, дверь всё же распахнулась передо мной. Я оставил Мэтта ждать на улице. Это только мой бой, только моё дело. Звук моих шагов разносился по казавшемуся пустым зданию. Дверь, ещё одна. Внешняя неприступность этого места может быть легко смята и уничтожена. Если на то будут причины и желающие. Те, кто не чтит закон, и кому плевать на последствия. Вынужден сообщить тебе, Ниа, что такие люди появились.  
Передо мной отъезжает в сторону последняя дверь. Полутемная комната, единственным источником света в которой служат несколько горящих мониторов с бегущими цифрами. На одном из них застыло фирменное «Н». Я не сразу замечаю в сумраке два силуэта, находящихся неподалеку. Их глаза зло мерцают в темноте. Нет, не беспокойтесь. Сегодня я пришел не убивать. Пока нет. Сегодня я пришел поговорить. Делаю ещё шаг, и вижу перед собой белую фигуру на полу. Ниа раскладывает карты вокруг себя, образуя из них идеальный круг. Когда я подхожу ближе, взгляд его больших глаз устремляется на меня.  
— Ты снова здесь, Мелло, — произносит Ниа. Не знаю зачем. Простая констатация факта. Издевательство, а может что-то другое? Меня это сейчас мало волнует.  
— Да. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, — демонстративно оглядываюсь на охранничков. – Без лишних свидетелей.  
— Исключено, — отвечает один из них. Джованни, верно?  
Какой-то миг Ниа смотрит мне в глаза. Мне так хочется разорвать этот зрительный контакт. Два черных колодца затягивают меня, будят воспоминаний давно ушедших дней. Мне это так ненавистно, словно, он распахивает дверь в мою душу. Но, я не могу. Иначе, я проиграю.  
— Оставьте нас, пожалуйста, — спокойным тоном повелевает Ниа, вновь возвращаясь к своим картам.  
— Но... – Начинает охранник. Ниа не даёт ему договорить.  
— Я настаиваю. Не беспокойтесь, всё будет в порядке. – Всё тот же бесцветный голос, но уже чуть тверже.  
Когда стихают шаги недовольной свиты Ниа, я без лишних предисловий перехожу к цели своего визита. Он продолжает раскладывать карты, пока я говорю. Я даже не уверен, слушает ли он меня, но всё равно продолжаю. Легкое удивление Ниа вызывает лишь имя главы клана якудзы. Да, он тоже не ожидал такого. Он дослушивает до конца и снова поднимает на меня взгляд:  
— Спасибо за информацию, Мелло. Я приму меры.  
Меры? Какие меры? Что ты можешь Ниа... Сейчас, мне предстоит удивить его ещё больше.  
— Это ещё не всё, Ниа. Это место ненадежно. Тебе придется на некоторое время укрыться на моей базе. Иного выхода я не вижу. Там тебя точно искать не будут.  
— Это невозможно. Не сейчас, когда дело Киры...  
— Это не вопрос, Ниа! Ты будешь делать на этот раз, то, что я тебе скажу, если хочешь ещё немного пожить, — меня выводит из себя его ледяное спокойствие.  
— Я благодарен тебе за информацию, Мелло, но я и сам могу о себе позаботиться, — последняя карта ложиться на пол, замыкая круг.  
— Ты можешь о себе позаботиться? – Саркастически повторяю я. Он сам не понимает, насколько ошибается.  
Подхожу к нему, сгребая за ворот рубашки, поднимаю с пола худощавую фигуру. Я уже достаточно зол на него.  
— Да без своей системы обслуживания, Ниа, ты никто! – Шиплю я.  
Он ничуть не сопротивляется. Словно безвольная кукла в моих руках. Лишь большие глаза прожигают во мне дыру.  
— Что будет, если у тебя забрать все твои электронные игрушки и охрану, а? Как ты выживешь, если останешься, совеем один? – Продолжаю я. – Без всего этого ты просто не в меру умный мальчишка. Если сейчас ты не послушаешься меня, то о деле Киры можешь забыть, как и о своей жизни. Что ты знаешь об этом мире, что ты можешь? Я добился всего сам! Я знаю, как выжить, и что нужно делать. У меня есть СВОЙ опыт, СВОИ деньги, СВОИ подчиненные. А что есть у тебя?  
Я встряхиваю его при каждом слове, но Ниа всё так же молчит и не противится. Он касается пальцами моей руки, сжимающей его воротник, но не пытается убрать. Просто накрывает своей. От прикосновения его теплых пальцев по коже словно проходит электрический ток, и я отпускаю его так резко, что он падает на пол. Разлетается в сторону идеальный круг карт. Я пытаюсь взять себя в руки, собраться. Тем временем, Ниа поднимается с пола и с непонятной мне покорностью отвечает:  
— Хорошо, Мелло, я сделаю так, как ты говоришь.  
Я удивленно смотрю на него. Так быстро согласился? Неужели он понял? Понял, что я прав и признал это. Небывалый случай. Я, наконец, совладав со своими эмоциями, могу вновь надеть маску презрительного спокойствия.  
— Собирайся, и спускайся вниз. Оденься в плащ, чтобы тебя нельзя было узнать, на случай, если за зданием ведется наблюдение. И оставь свою прислугу здесь. Пусть сохраняют видимость того, что ты по-прежнему в штабе. Дело Киры временно отходит на второй план.  
Он молча кивает, а я разворачиваюсь и направляюсь к выходу. Уже у самой двери я слышу его голос:  
— Зачем ты всё это делаешь. Мелло? С чего такая забота?  
Собрав всю свою ненависть, я как можно более насмешливо отвечаю ему, даже не оборачиваясь:  
— Забота? Не придумывай лишнего, Ниа. Будет глупо, если тебя убьют, ведь я сказал, что буду ждать тебя у финишной черты. А я всегда выполняю свои обещания.  
Ухожу, не оглядываясь. Не хочу видеть улыбку, что на миг появляется на его губах. Я и так не могу отделаться от неё в своих мыслях.


	4. Часть 3. Двое

Вот мы почти у цели. Когда мы возвращаемся к базе, я передаю приказ по телефону машине сопровождения. Ждать 5 минут, и лишь потом ехать в подземный гараж. Мы не должны привлекать внимание. В моём расположении находиться всего несколько дрянных, тускло освещенных комнат. Да, я всё ещё не поднялся в Токио достаточно высоко, чтобы выступать против якудзы. Тем более, против клана Дракона. Но, мне больше ничего не остается.  
Ниа была отдана маленькая комнатушка с продавленным диваном в углу. Не шикарно, но пока поживет. Его комфорт меня сейчас не слишком волнует. Сказав Мэтту, что не хочу никого видеть и слышать этой ночью, ухожу в свою комнату и без сил падаю на большой, задрапированный красным бархатом диван.  
Веселенькая выдалась ночка, к тому же, она ещё не подошла к концу. До рассвета ещё далеко, да и дел ещё много. Пытаюсь вновь обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию, в чем мне помогает плитка горького шоколада. Едва ли якудза даст мне время на раздумья. Если я в ближайшие дни не разберусь с Линдой, то крышка не только Ниа, но и мне. Вряд ли её мотивы такие благие, как она говорит. Это до поры до времени я не враг. Что, собственно, я и намерен изменить в ближайшее время. Со вздохом поднимаюсь с дивана и ищу взглядом мобильный. Этой ночью мне нужно сделать несколько звонков. Очень важных звонков, очень важным людям. Тем, кому придется сказать, что Мелло ещё жив. И если, хотя бы несколько из них согласятся помочь мне в одном дельце, то может, ещё и не всё пропало.

***

Мои старые связи на проверку оказались не такими уж старыми. Результат меня не особо радовал, но, по крайней мере, не угнетал, и теперь у меня были хоть какие-то гарантии. На часах было уже около трёх, когда я вышел в коридор, решив проверить, спит ли Мэтт. Если нет – то было бы очень кстати поделится с ним новостями. Ему в моём плане отведена одна из важнейших ролей. Он часто засиживается допоздна за своей приставкой. Но, по дороге к комнате, в которой обитал Мэтт, меня кое-что отвлекло.  
Неясный силуэт на фоне большого окна. Заглянув в комнату, я понял, что это Ниа сидит на подоконнике, глядя на улицу. Свет был выключен, и в полной темноте его белая фигурка особенно четко выделялась на фоне окна. Как на него не похоже. Что он там увидел?  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? – спрашиваю я у Ниа, заходя в комнату.  
Он оглядывается на звук моего голоса, но с места не двигается.  
— Не могу уснуть. Слишком много мыслей, — негромко отвечает он, снова поворачиваясь к окну.  
— Ясно, — бросаю я, и уже собираюсь уходить, когда слышу:  
— Не побудешь со мной?  
С чего бы это? Мы с ним не лучшие друзья, чтобы коротать ночи за беседами. Но, я не возражаю. Сам не знаю почему, но не возражаю. Решаю, что Мэтт может подождать и до утра, и подхожу к окну. Бросаю взгляд вниз, на ночные улицы города. Ничего интересного. Всё те же неоновые огни, цветные экраны и редкие прохожие, те, кому не спится в эту ночь так же, как и мне. Как нам...  
Ниа, не отрываясь от созерцания улицы, протягивает мне что-то, что он до этого держал в руках. Фотографию.  
— Она лежала в большой комнате на столе. Почему ты её не уничтожил?  
Да, точно, это то самое фото, что он отдал мне во время нашей прошлой встречи. Я не знал, что с ним делать, и в итоге так и бросил на столе. Кому она нужна? Не Мэтту же, в самом деле. А я...  
Как объяснить Ниа, что у меня рука не поднялась её уничтожить? Я сам до конца не понимаю, почему. Вновь и вновь я всматриваюсь в два коротких слова на обороте. Всего два слова, но они вгрызаются в мою душу, словно дикие звери в свою жертву. Что это означит, Ниа? Может, ты мне объяснишь.  
— Оно больше не имеет значения, — глупо соврал я, — пусть будет. Теперь оно не попадет в руки Киры.  
Я прислоняюсь к стеклу спиной. Не хочу видеть огней продажного города, в котором живет убийца Эл. Вся эта идиотская ситуация полностью застопорила расследование по делу Киры. Нужно как можно скорее со всем покончить.  
Я переворачиваю фото, неосознанно вновь пробегая взглядом по надписи на обороте. Несколько секунд сомневаюсь, но всё же спрашиваю:  
— Это ведь ты написал?  
Ниа переводит взгляд на фото, потом на меня.  
— Да, я.  
— Зачем?  
— Потому что, ты мне дорог. Всё просто.  
Он вновь смотрит в окно, оставив мне ещё больше вопросов, чем до этого. Для него всё просто, Ниа не врёт, и не преувеличивает. Констатирует факт. Сухо и спокойно, как всегда. Но, мне этого не достаточно. Я чувствую странную растерянность, словно, я что-то пропустил, и теперь не могу осознать всю суть происходящего.  
— Ты очень изменился, — снова сухая констатация факта.  
— Конечно. Много лет прошло, весьма насыщенных событиями, да и шрамов прибавилось.  
— Не в этом дело, — он снова режет меня своим взглядом. Его рука тянется ко мне, касается щеки, убирая волосы с обожженного лица. Я не возражаю, мне почему-то приятно прикосновение его тёплых, тонких пальцев.  
— Они ничуть тебя портят. Шрамы на сердце куда страшнее тех, что остаются на коже, — продолжает Ниа.  
Я не выдерживаю. Отшатываюсь, прерывая контакт. Он заходит слишком далеко, лезет в мою голову, хуже того, в мою душу. Ему нечего там делать. Там слишком темно и страшно, порой даже мне самому.  
— Я предпочитаю не задумываться о таких мелочах, — холодно отвечаю я.  
Ниа убирает руку, но всё так же не сводит с меня глаз.  
— Мелло, ты ведешь слишком опасную игру. Я понимаю, это твой стиль, ты по-другому не умеешь. Но, я прошу тебя, не рискуй зря, — на миг мне кажется, что на его лицо ложится тень грусти. Но, может, мне просто показалось.  
— Это моё дело, Ниа. Моя игра, — всё так же спокойно говорю я.  
— Я понимаю, но если бы ты сказал мне, что задумал. Мы могли бы вместе придумать план. Я могу помочь... – Настойчиво продолжает Ниа.  
Только этого мне не хватало. Он считает, что его планы лучше моих? Это его право. Важно то, что я буду делать то, что хочу.  
— Нет, — отвечаю я тоном, не терпящим возражений,— твои планы слишком сложны и занимают слишком много ходов. Я знаю, как ты работаешь, Ниа. А для меня важна скорость и элемент неожиданности.  
— Не делай ничего, что бы могло привести к твоей смерти, — Ниа тоже не желает уступать. В его голосе на миг прорезалась сталь, которую я давно не слышал. Он твердо убежден в своей правоте. Но, следующая его фраза совсем не похожа, на предыдущие. – Прошу тебя.  
Он произносит это так тихо и, да, я слышу нотки отчаяния. Он знает, что его слова ничего не изменят, но всё равно предупреждает меня об опасности. Нет, больше того, Ниа действительно ПРОСИТ меня лишний раз не рисковать. Как странно. Моё сердце предательски дрогнуло.  
— Я попробую, — всё, что я могу ему сказать.  
То, что я задумал, как раз не блещет гениальностью и не гарантирует мне никакой безопасности. Но, это лучшее, что я могу сделать в сложившейся ситуации.  
Я поставлю на карту больше, чем имею, но если проиграю, долги возвращать будет уже некому. А вот, если выиграю... Впервые среди призов моей игры находится жизнь Ниа. Обычно, я боролся как раз с ним. А теперь, всё сложнее. Я и сам не до конца ещё разобрался в своих мотивах. Знаю лишь одно – я не могу позволить Ниа умереть.  
— Уже поздно, — бросаю я Ниа, уходя, — а завтра предстоит много дел.  
— Спокойной ночи, Мелло, — доносится до меня.  
— Спокойной ночи... Ниа, — неуверенно отвечаю я.  
Странно слышать эти слова. Мы ни разу не желали друг другу спокойной ночи, хотя всё детство провели в одном приюте. Никогда прежде Ниа не был для меня такой загадкой, как в этот день. 


	5. Часть 4. Не по плану

Утром следующего дня мне доставили небольшую коробку, в которой находилось то, на что я возлагал большие надежды. С этой коробкой я и направился к Мэтту. Я встретил его в коридоре. Похоже, он тоже искал меня.  
— Догадываешься что это? – спросил я у него, продемонстрировав содержимое таинственной посылки. Внутри неё находилось всего два предмета – один из них по виду больше всего напоминал GPRS-навигатор, а второй, и вовсе, пуговицу.  
— Ага, — кивнул Мэтт. – Маячок?  
— Верно.  
— Зачем он тебе?  
— Знаешь, какой самый лучший способ бороться с кланом якудзы? – Усмехнувшись, спросил я вместо ответа.  
— Нет, но думаю, ты меня сейчас просветишь. — Мэтт прислонился спиной к стене коридора, приготовившись слушать.  
— Натравить на него другой клан, — ответил я. – Вчера я сделал несколько звонков. Один знакомый, не важно кто, ты его вряд ли помнишь, дал мне наводку на другой клан, с которым давно уже соперничает Летящий Дракон. Не знаю, что они там не поделили, и если честно, мне на это плевать. Но, я рассказал им о том, что у них есть возможность нанести небольшой дружеский визит в логово Дракона. Да вот незадача – никто не знает, где это самое логово находиться. Линда прекрасно понимает, чем ей грозит афиширование своей базы, и поэтому, часто их меняет. Нам нужно узнать, где на данный момент собирается клан. Чем я и займусь.  
Мэтт, казалось, соображал, но ещё толком не понимал о чём я.  
— Так, а маячок-то зачем?  
— Я сам отправлюсь на поиски их базы. По двум причинам! – Я не дал Мэтту возразить, повысив голос. — Первая: если меня поймают в непосредственной близости от базы, то не убьют. По крайне мере, не сразу. В крайнем случае, я всегда могу сказать, что ищу Линду. Вторая: я должен сделать это сам. Я должен сам её найти, и убить. Это, прежде всего, наша с ней война, и я не хочу сюда больше никого вмешивать. И вот потому мне нужен маячок, Мэтт. Навигатор будет у тебя, и когда я найду базу, именно тебе предстоит командовать всей операцией. Я сообщу тебе, когда доберусь. А вы будете следовать за мной. Я кое-что выяснил, пораскинул мозгами и... Примерно знаю, в каком районе находится их логово, но это лишь моё предположение. Нельзя дать им время уйти, если они поймут, что мы что-то задумали.  
— Значит, вот как ты решил, — Мэтт осуждающе посмотрел на меня. – А не лучше ли это будет сделать мне?  
— Нет. – Не раздумывая, ответил я, отдавая ему коробку, и забирая себе маячок. – Я уже всё сказал, Мэтт, и второй раз повторять не буду. Кто-то должен сообщить точное расположение их базы, и это буду я. Остальное ты уже знаешь.  
Мэтт молча кивнул. Он не спорит со мной, знает, что это ни к чему хорошему не приведёт. Я просто разозлюсь, но сделаю всё по-своему в любом случае. Он уже привык к этому.  
Мы проверили работу маяка. Красная точка мигала на экране. Мэтт спустился в гараж, чтобы поставить навигатор в машину, а я, прицепил маячок к обратной стороне жилета, и проверил, не заметно ли его со стороны. Всё нормально, можно начинать. Когда я уже собирался уходить, чей-то голос со стороны комнат отчетливо произнес:  
— Возвращайся, Мелло. Я ещё рассчитываю тебя увидеть.  
Оглянувшись, я увидел Ниа, стоявшего в дверном проёме. Его лицо, как обычно, ничего не выражало.  
— Обязательно вернусь. И мы ещё посмотрим, кто первым поймает Киру, — самодовольно ответил я, не позволяя себе больше медлить, и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
Возможно, это был последний раз, когда я видел Ниа. Каждый раз, затевая нечто подобное, я знал, что однажды всё это закончится, однажды что-то пойдет не так, и дыра в моём же плане меня и убьёт. Но, пока мне везло. Этого было достаточно. До теперь. Сейчас... сейчас я не имел права умереть. Я должен выиграть, я должен выжить и вернуться, и... чёрт, я должен снова увидеть Ниа, не потому, что хочу победить его, а потому... потому, что просто хочу увидеть. Что-то внутри меня отчаянно желало вновь заглянуть в эти ледяные глаза. Ведь именно ради него я шел на всё это, и в глубине души я уже понимал, спускаясь по ступеням в гараж, что я иду сейчас на риск не для того, чтобы самому превзойти Ниа, а для того, чтобы просто его защитить.  
Плевал я уже на то, кто первым доберется до Киры. Кира проиграет, в любом случае. Самым важным для меня было то, что какая-то сука решила, что ей всё можно. Что она может безнаказанно вести игру за моей спиной, и спокойно добраться до Ниа. Да хрен ей. Мой Ниа, и точка. Если кто и может с ним соперничать – то это я, но это уже моё дело. А те, кто попытается достать его... отправятся в ад.  
Когда я добрался до своего мотоцикла, ко мне подошел Мэтт.  
— Смотри там, без лишнего героизма, — бросил он мне.  
— Не до этого, — хмыкнул я в ответ. И, немного подумав, добавил: — Мэтт... если со мной что-то случится. В общем, если я не выберусь оттуда... позаботься о том, чтобы Линду устранили. Мне надо знать, что она больше не охотится за Ниа.  
— Вот ещё, — насмешливо ответил мне Мэтт, — сам об этом и позаботься. А заодно, и о том, чтобы выбраться.  
— Я серьезно, придурок, — усмехнулся, я и одел шлем.  
— Я тоже, — последнее, что я услышал от Мэтта, перед тем, как завел мотор.  
Через миг я уже несся по улицам Токио, направляясь к докам. Именно там, по доверенным (читай проданным) мне данным, скоро будет иметь место встреча двух представителей якудзы. Один из них принадлежит к небезызвестному клану Линды.  
Проскакивая между машинами, и проезжая сквозь узкие, грязные улочки я приближался к цели. Квартал, ещё один. Вот и доки. Я остановился чуть выше, оставаясь под укрытием обшарпанных складов. Долго ждать мне не пришлось. Вскоре, на площадке внизу, хорошо различимой с места моего пребывания, показалось черное авто. За ним ещё одно, мало чем отличающееся от предыдущего. Двое людей вышли навстречу друг другу. Конечно, я не мог слышать, о чём они говорили, но мне это было и не нужно. Один из них передал что-то другому, аналогичное действие совершил второй. Отдал первому небольшой кейс. Похоже, торговля наркотиками. Когда мафиози тронулись с места обмена, я последовал за ними, держась на приличном расстоянии. Мысленно отметил для себя того, что получил деньги. Этот мне и нужен, именно он из клана Дракона. Следуя за его чёрной «Тойотой» я ехал в направлении торгового квартала. Похоже, я не ошибался, они действительно скрываются в том районе.  
День медленно сменялся вечером, небо приобрело красноватый оттенок. Мне казалось, что наблюдение длится целую вечность. Мы миновали много районов, порой мне стоило больших усилий не потерять машину из вида на светофорах и при обгоне. Наконец, «Тойота» затормозила у одного из домов. На вид, самый обычный, многоэтажный дом. Из старых, правда, совсем не похожий на те стеклянные башни, что высятся в центральных районах Токио. Ранее виденный мной якудза покинул авто, и скрылся в здании. Я оставил мотоцикл на парковке через два дома от нужного мне. Теперь, я должен был подобраться ближе, не вызвав подозрений. За зданием, наверняка, ведется тщательное наблюдение. Это тихий, старый район, здесь не так сложно проследить за тем, кто в данный момент шатается возле базы. Накинув на голову капюшон, я направился к зданию, стараясь не показывать случайным прохожим своё лицо. Может, это уже мания преследования, но лучше пока не рисковать. Рановато ещё. Оказывавшись на площадке перед домом я огляделся. Странно, уже вечер, а на парковке практически нет автомобилей. Не может быть, чтобы только клан использовал это здание. Неужели, они разбили базу, полностью арендовав дом? Даже не этаж, а целое здание? Это значительно бы облегчило наблюдение за посетителями, но явно бы привлекло внимание. Если я прав, то мне бы лучше немного увеличить расстояние между мной и потенциальным логовом якудзы. Я достал из кармана мобильный, собираясь отправить Мэтту пустое сообщение. Это было условным знаком того, что я нахожусь возле базы. Но, едва я собирался нажать на кнопку, как, неожиданно, сзади меня кто-то ударил. На миг я потерял ориентацию в пространстве, дикая боль разлилась в голове, и сознание покинуло меня.


	6. Часть 5. В логове Дракона

Когда я пришел в себя, в голове раздавался глухой гул. С трудом, пытаясь понять, что происходит, я открыл глаза. Я сидел в кресле в какой-то богато украшенной комнате. Похоже, это кабинет. В центре у окна, стоял большой стол, на нём не было ничего, кроме стопки листов и каких-то мелких предметов, разглядеть которые мне не позволяло всё ещё не полностью восстановившееся зрение. Слева в ряд стояли стеклянные шкафы, большинство полок в которых занимали какие-то предметы древности и пузырьки с непонятным содержимым самых неожиданных цветов. Я попытался встать, но до меня с запозданием дошло, что сделать я это не могу. Мои руки и ноги сжимали браслеты наручников, приковывая меня к железным подлокотникам и ножкам кресла. Я с усилием потянул их, но наручники лишь жалобно звякнули металлом о металл.  
Вот хреново-то как. Этого в моём плане не было, придется импровизировать. Радовало то, что я всё ещё чувствовал пластик маячка, касающийся моей кожи. А значит, Мэтт скоро должен быть здесь. Я не сомневаюсь в нём, он поймет, что красная точка с именем Мелло не просто так зависла в здании. Похоже, теперь я внутри базы, но не думаю, что надолго. Меня удивляет хотя бы, почему я ещё жив. Я снова натянул цепочки своих оков, но они лишь до боли врезались в запястья. В этот миг распахнулась дверь.  
Повернувшись, я имел счастье созерцать Линду, облаченную в новое черное платье, расшитое золотыми нитями. Судя по всему, глава якудзы любит пафос.  
— Уже пришел в себя? – Мило улыбнулась она мне.  
— Зачем вы меня сюда притащили? – Как можно спокойнее спросил я.  
— Нет, Мелло, это я должна спросить, что ты делал возле этого дома? – Покачала головой Линда, остановившись возле стола, и прислонившись к нему.  
Действительно, что? Возле секретной базы.  
— Искал тебя, — всё так же безучастно проговорил я. Нужно тянуть время, это единственное, что сейчас в моих силах.  
— О, и зачем же? – Всё так же, гнусно улыбаясь, вскинула брови Линда.  
— Хотел поговорить, — продолжил я гнуть свою линию, на ходу сочиняя детали. – Я подумал о том, что мне не стоило так резко отказываться от твоего предложения.  
Улыбка Линды стала какой-то сочувствующей, и она спокойно ответила:  
— Не ври мне. Я не такая дура, чтобы не понять, что ты что-то задумал. Я не зря в тот раз спрашивала у тебя, окончательно ли ты принял решение, и не зря говорила не вмешиваться в мои дела. К тому же, я ведь знаю, — она сделал короткую паузу, — Мелло никогда не меняет своих решений.  
Линда подошла к одному из шкафов, извлекая оттуда подставку, заставленную теми самыми стеклянными баночками, что привлекли моё внимание. В мозгу звякнул тревожный колокольчик. Мне вовсе не нравились те штуки. Тем временем, Линда снова заговорила:  
— Зря ты сунул нос не в своё дело. Всё могло быть совсем иначе. Мы могли вместе одолеть нашего общего врага.  
— Врага? Линда, насколько я помню, ты никогда не воспринимала его как врага. С чего такая ненависть к Ниа? – Я не мог придумать ничего лучше, чем завязать с ней разговор.  
— Хочешь знать, с чего? – Она поставила ящичек на стол, и повернулась ко мне. – Что ж, я скажу. Всё равно, ты уже никому не сможешь об этом рассказать.  
Я напрягся, пытаясь понять, что мне предстоит. Баночки с неприятными порошками и жидкостями навевали невеселые мысли.  
— Когда мне только открылась жизнь якудзы, я ещё толком не понимала, какие преимущества это дает. Я была такой наивной девчонкой. – Продолжала Линда. – А сейчас... У меня есть всё, чего я хочу – деньги, власть, возможность жить по правилам, которые выгодны мне, и менять те, которые я считаю... устаревшими.  
Но, всё время надо мной довлели мысли о Кире. Некоторое время я опасалась, что Кира однажды доберется до меня, и моих людей, но потом поняла... Пока мы не слишком высовываемся, пока наши лица не мелькают в новостях – всё будет в порядке. Даже, более того, мафиози мрут, как мухи, другие кланы несут приличные потери. Видя это, я осознала, что Кира выгоден нам. Пройдет немного времени, и все наши крупные конкуренты исчезнут, а потом... потом я найду Киру и устраню его. Но, на моём пути есть небольшая преграда – Ниа. Я не могу позволить ему найти Киру, к тому же, мне были бы весьма полезны данные, которые он собрал о нашем новоиспеченном вершителе правосудия. Я устраню Ниа, выжду время и сама уничтожу Киру. Конечно, может у одной у меня это бы и не получится, но, если я достану данные Ниа...  
Линда замолчала, пока она говорила, её тон становился всё уверенней. Девчонка явно себя переоценивала. Теперь я понимаю, зачем ей Ниа. Радует лишь, то, что до него ей не добраться. Я едва сдерживал улыбку, когда она говорила о том, что сама найдет Киру. Может её интеллекта и достаточно для того, чтобы подчинить себе якудзу, но для того, чтобы выполнить дело, которого достоин только преемник Эл – мозгов у неё явно маловато. Мне было смешно, невзирая на мою ситуацию. В любой миг мог прибыть Мэтт, но мне казалось, что секунды тянутся часами.  
— Ладно, что-то я заболталась с тобой, – опомнилась глава якудзы. Она вернулась к своим колбам. Линда пересыпала желтый порошок к белому, и смешала их с какой-то бесцветной жидкостью, возможно, водой.  
— Что это ты там колдуешь? – Спросил я. Хотя, ответ был мне ясен.  
— Ах, Мелло, ты не представляешь, как в наше время долго возится с полицией. – Притворно вздохнула Линда. – Мне вовсе не нужно расследование, которое приведет к моему клану. Но, и оставить тебя в живых я уж не могу, прости.  
В её голосе не слышалось и капли сожаления, что меня ничуть не удивило.  
— Ты не представляешь, сколько в мире удивительных веществ. Многие из них способны убить тебя мгновенно, и раствориться в организме без следа. Разве не здорово? – С энтузиазмом продолжала Линда, встряхнув колбу с ядом. – Мы сделаем всё быстро. Пусть это будет похоже... на простую остановку сердца. Кто знает, может сам Кира узнал о твоих грехах, Мелло?  
Она, усмехаясь, достала из верхнего ящика стола шприц, и набрала в него жидкости из пузырька.  
Я неистово дернул наручники, сдирая ими кожу до крови. Толку ноль.  
Проклятье, где же ты, Мэтт! Я не хочу подохнуть здесь от рук тупой суки, это жуткий позор. Заметив мои жалкие попытки освободиться, Линда лишь снова мило улыбнулась. Ей нравилась всё эта ситуация. Вот же тварь! Никогда бы не подумал, что попаду в такую историю с этой надоедливой девчонкой. Как она могла стать такой, ну как?  
Сердце гулко билось у меня в ушах, я видел, как моя смерть висит на конце иглы. Чёрт тебя дери, Мэтт! Меня дико злила моя неспособность что-либо сделать. Давно не чувствовал себя таким беззащитным перед врагом. Отвратительное чувство, должен сказать.  
Линда уже практически закончила приготовления, и собиралась направиться ко мне, когда откуда-то с нижних этажей долетели звуки выстрелов, и громкие крики.  
— Это ещё что за шутки? – Она бросила взгляд на меня.  
Линда нахмурилась, и, вытащив пистолет из ящика стола, отложила шприц и вышла из комнаты. Я ликовал. Мэтт наконец-то начал операцию. Якудза сцепились в бесконечной клановой борьбе, и теперь дело за ними. Скоро, здесь развернется кровавая бойня, начало которой уже положено. Я понимал, что мне нужно как можно скорее освободиться, но как это сделать – не имел понятия. Глупо всё получилось. Донельзя глупо. Мне нужно ждать, пока кто-то сюда доберется, и...  
Дверь резко распахнулась, и в комнату ввалился Мэтт.  
— Живой? Отлично! – С облегчением выдохнул Мэтт, увидев меня.  
— Как ты меня нашел? – ошалело спросил я, не понимая, как он так быстро сориентировался в огромном здании.  
Мэтт, торжественно показал мне навигатор, который он держал в руках.  
— Эта штука показывает местонахождение цели с удивительной точностью! – Радостно сообщил Мэтт, приближаясь ко мне.  
Ну, точно! Мои мысли были слишком заняты возможностью близкой кончины от рук Линды. Я совсем забыл о том, что на мне всё ещё висит маячок. Увидев мои наручники, Мэтт присвистнул:  
— Да я вижу, ты тут времени зря не терял. Развлекались, босс?  
Его слова довели меня до ручки. И без того, будучи на нервах, я окончательно вскипел:  
— Идиот! Нашел время ржать! Скорее, освободи меня, чтобы я мог тебя пристрелить!  
Мэтт рассмеялся. Оглядевшись, он сказал:  
— Как же мне их открыть, а? Ключик нигде не завалялся?  
— Не знаю, блин! Посмотри в столе. Эта дура кучу всякой всячины там прячет. – Я снова дернул наручники, чисто машинально. Естественно, эффекта никакого.  
Мэтт быстрым шагом преодолел комнату и принялся рыться в верхних ящиках. Он вытряхнул на пол содержимое одного – ничего, лишь бумаги, второго – всякая мелочевка, монеты, ручки. На пол выпали, тихонько звякнув несколько ключей, с железными кольцами-брелками и без. Мэтт собрал их все. По очереди он проверял их на моих наручниках, но три первых не подошли. Какая удача, четвертый оказался тем, что мы искали. Двое наручников безвольно повисли на ножках кресла. Ещё пара ключей ушла в отсев, и снова послышался щелчок замка, показавшийся мне музыкой.  
Я вскочил со своего места заключения, остервенело потирая натертые запястья.  
— Теперь я должен поймать её,— я посмотрел на Мэтта.  
Он кивнул, дав знак, что понял.  
— Помочь? – Спросил он.  
— Попытайся её найти, если найдешь – сообщи мне. Вот только... у тебя не найдется лишней пушки? – У меня был с собой пистолет, когда я направлялся сюда, но его, конечно же, конфисковали по дороге в кабинет Линды.  
— Спрашиваешь! – Мэтт вытащил из-за пояса пистолет и протянул мне. – Бери, не жалко. У меня ещё есть.  
— За дело! – Бросил я ему, поспешно покидая комнату.  
Я распахивал двери одну за другой, держа оружие наготове, но никого так и не встретил. Я ни за что не смогу найти её наугад. Кто знает, сколько здесь комнат, и куда Линда могла уйти. Но, вдруг, до меня долетел женский крик:  
— Удерживайте их на первых этажах!  
Голос принадлежит ей. Я бегу в сторону, откуда слышался приказ, толкаю дверь, и оказываюсь в большом белом холле. В другом конце Линда отдаёт какие-то последние указания типу, который сразу же исчезает за другой дверью. Проходит целая секунда, прежде чем она замечает меня. Я быстро приближаюсь к ней, сокращая расстояние для выстрела. И, словно, в замедленной съёмке вижу, как Линда поднимает пистолет и целится в меня. Я быстрее – стреляю, и пуля попадает в цель. Но, и она успевает выстрелить. Чувствую, как боль обжигает левую руку, у самого плеча. Но, это ничего, это пустяки. Она промазала. Она проиграла. Сцепив зубы, стреляю ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё. В ушах звенит от частых выстрелов. Вижу, как она падает. Я не чувствую радости, нет. Просто, мне становится спокойнее. Просто, я вижу перед собой не безжизненное тело Линды, которую я знал пятнадцать лет, пусть и терпеть не мог, но знал. Не человека, который хотел меня убить. Нет, я вижу перед собой лицо Ниа. Я вижу его большие глаза, но они не безразлично-спокойны, в его глазах светится то тепло, что я видел в них прошлой ночью.  
«Потому что, ты мне дорог. Всё просто»  
Его слова эхом раздаются в моей голове, когда я поворачиваюсь, и покидаю комнату. Всё хорошо, Ниа, всё хорошо. Я сделал то, что должен был. Вот и всё.


	7. Эпилог

— Да, — просто ответил я.  
— Я помогу, — он заметил, чем я занимался, и присев на диван рядом со мной, начал аккуратно наматывать бинт. Заметив бутылку с виски, он холодно произнес: — Ты знаешь, что алкоголь убивает клетки мозга?  
— Слышал, — спокойно отметил я, сделав ещё один глоток. – У меня их достаточно, чтобы позволить себе немного расслабиться.  
Ниа явно не был согласен с таким ответом, но ничего не сказал. Мне, в свою очередь, почему-то стало неуютно. Я отставил бутылку, и больше не смотрел в её сторону. Время от времени его пальцы касались моей руки, пробуждая в моём сердце какую-то странную, щемящую тоску.  
— Вот и всё, — подытожил Ниа, завязав бинт аккуратным узелком.  
— Спасибо, — сказал я, не в силах оторваться от его глаз.  
Мой давний соперник... Почему его взгляд заставляет моё сердце биться чаще, но сейчас, уже вовсе не от злости? Не совсем отдавая себе отчет в своих действиях, я наклоняюсь к Ниа, и целую его. Совсем легко, едва касаясь его губ, едва чувствуя их тепло. Он доверчиво тянется ко мне, отвечая и неумело касаясь моих губ языком. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, заключаю Ниа в объятия, углубляю поцелуй, чувствуя сладкий вкус его губ. Приблизившись к нему, я вновь чувствую биение его сердца, запах его тела сводит меня с ума, ещё чуть-чуть и я не выдержу... Запускаю руку в его волосы, притягиваю к себе. Нежная, бледная кожа и этот сладкий вкус его губ дурманят меня, лишают разума. Мне хочется продолжения, моё тело отчаянно требует его, ещё ближе, ещё сильнее, ещё откровеннее. Мне хочется зарыться в его волосы, раздеть его и ласкать до исступления. Я даже уже не чувствую, что моя рука когда-то болела. Но, разум всё же берёт верх над эмоциями, и я прерываю поцелуй.  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Ниа, уткнувшись лицом в моё плечо, — люблю...  
Какой-то миг я сомневаюсь, я ещё держу при себе осколки прошлых обид. Но, сейчас мне всё это кажется таким бледным и мелочным. Превзойти Ниа? Какой смысл. Вот он, здесь, в моих объятиях. Это не победа и не проигрыш, это отказ от борьбы. Он капитулирует, не желая продолжать борьбу. Я сам пытаюсь найти причину злится на него, и не могу. Моя обида истлела и я уже не могу видеть в нём врага.  
— И я тебя люблю, — проговариваю я одними губами, но он так близко ко мне, что всё прекрасно слышит.  
С удовольствием отмечаю, как его пальцы сжимаются на моей руке. Мне так бы хотелось, чтобы этот миг произошел раньше. Чтобы осознание бессмысленности этой борьбы было проще, и не потребовало стольких лет, но это уже невозможно. С досадой я понимаю, что чувствовал к нему все эти годы, но не хотел признавать. Ниа изменил меня за последние дни, бессовестно ворвался в мою душу, как только что в комнату, и выставить его оттуда уже не получится. Он уже занял там слишком много места. Мой бывший враг. А теперь просто...  
— Мой, — шепчу я, вновь вдыхая его сладкий запах и наслаждаясь его близостью ко мне. – Мой Ниа.


End file.
